


7 Two Sentence Horror Stories

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Horror [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Other, Psychological Horror, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Seven short stories that will hopefully make your imagination wander as your brain creates the images and scenarios in your head for a brief time, long enough to unnerve you.





	7 Two Sentence Horror Stories

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite forms of writing is horror, as it also is my favorite type of movie. But one problem I have is how long it can take to write, granted far longer than writing some of the smut I write (which can be done in a couple days or so. But luckily I recently been seeing on YouTube these "two sentence horror stories" and a lot of them are really good. Some have even been animated by youtubers. So considering how much I love the genre and how much easier it is to write two sentences rather than a full length story (P.S. - I couldn't have been more wrong). I thought I'd add a little bit of horror to my work. I hope you enjoy something different, if so I might try to get some more shorts out & maybe even a full (or fuller) story sometime.

1.  
Tonight while I was working the late shift, I heard the children playing again in the warded off section. I told my boss the next morning that I can't keep working at the graveyard.

2.  
There's something in the mirror sleeping in my bed every night and it knows I'm watching it. I just wish my wife would look over as I tap the glass so she could see that it's not me laying beside her.

3.  
There's nothing more perfect than watching the wife preparing dinner in the kitchen, seeing the young son have a sleepover with his friends in the living room, the youngest daughter taking a bath in the bathroom, or the oldest daughter talking on the phone about prom in her bedroom. How unfortunate the father couldn't be here to see it, I wonder what the next family will be doing tomorrow night.

4.  
I'm finally meeting up with my internet girlfriend for dinner, because I promised her that I'd make her my world famous soup; carrots, onions, parsley, leek, lemon, beef broth, so yummy. But she's allergic to the next ingredient, so I'm wondering how she'll taste once I add the garlic.

5.  
The kitchen light was blinding that night in contrast with the snow white walls and cream colored floor tiles, at least until I had painted red. That'll be the last piece of the cat I try to get rid of in the garbage disposal for sure.

6.  
I awoke from the same nightmare again last night at 1:19 A.M. to my skin being peeled from my body, my blood being set ablaze, the muscles and veins melting from the bone that would be crushed into a fine powder. Then I woke up exactly one second later, two down; and only 5 hours, 10 minutes, and 58 seconds to go until it's time to wake up.

7.  
That night I came home after working the night shift to my girlfriend's cat's reflective eyes glowing in the dark, looking down at me from our bedroom window. But I had remember when I called and said she had let it out for a while just before I got there, and I could tell it was still out when it brushed up against my leg welcoming me home.


End file.
